


One at a Time

by IFrozeYourCookie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But you get the idea of this is a smut fic, Freeform, I dont know how to tag, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No Boundaries - Freeform, Smut, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, bottomlock, topJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFrozeYourCookie/pseuds/IFrozeYourCookie
Summary: Sherlock just doesn't respect boundaries nor privacy in 221B, thinking that since it's a shared flat, that it's also a shared privacy. But maybe that could be of use to John.





	One at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Eh it's been a long while since I wrote smut so forgive me for any stiff dialogues or narration. And this is so random, so I didn't have the dignity left to double check the whole narration so hahahahha have fun

 

They just came back from Scotland Yard after spending a whole night there, helping Lestrade finish up some paperwork because half of that had Sherlock to blame. He was too eager to catch the killer until he cause major casualties on the crime scene and he needed to settle all the paperwork to reason and clean up his name so he wont get any sentence for it.

   He took the opportunity to rush to the shower first because damn he really need some thorough washing from the sweat and dirt from the night before. He let the water flow down his body as he closes his eyes, letting himself relax after a busy night that strained his muscles for a bit. The hot water certainly helps the muscles to loosen up. As the steam rises to the ceiling, he poured soap onto his palm before he lather it all over his torso.

   It was funny, that during the questioning on the supposed victim's home, one lady who claimed to be the victim's roommate, she took the opportunity to flirt with him. Out of all places, she did it in a venue very close to home for the victim in this case. It was unsettling for sure, and maybe she sensed his uneasiness because she gave her number to him. Deep inside, he wanted to call her when people were busy in the yard and maybe run for a bit to meet with the lady but it ended up the flirt was just a trick to divert the attention from her. She was seducing John because she was the culprit herself.

   But she smelt of hot sex. Her plump breasts brushing against his arm and her dainty fingers delicately moved across his chest was an attempt of arousal, which only worked in his imagination because subconsciously, his hand found its way to his semi-hard cock. When he was about to relief himself, the door to the bathroom clicked open, which cause him to be shocked and instinctively pulled the shower curtain to hide his body, although not his silhouette.

   He didn't expect anyone else, to be honest, to come into the bathroom except Sherlock, but he was surprised nevertheless. He had his burgundy dressing gown hanging loosely around his bare torso with a pair of sweats.  _God, this man is a marble sculpture_. He was already half hard from the thought of the curvy woman but shit, having Sherlock in the bathroom would just make things worse because he had always been aching for that man.

   Pulling the curtain all the way through to hide himself, he asked from the tub through the thin barrier towards Sherlock.  
   "Sherlock, what the  _fuck_ are you doing in here?"  
   "Trying to freshen up," there's a sound of a cap being opened. Probably the toothpaste's tube.  
   "You know that's not how the bathroom work! You go in one at a time, not... twice at once, Sherlock," he sighed at the lack of respect his flatmate have against privacy.  
   "Mmh whatever you say, John," but he didn't bother making a move to exit the room.  _Great. Just fucking great._ John still needed to solve his little problem, but he just couldn't at all focus on the woman's figure anymore. The only thing in his head was only a few steps away from him.  _Shit._

   He turned down the heating of the shower, hoping the cold water would reduce his arousal, which it did at least a little. But as he was feeling relieved by the lift of burden, he heard Sherlock from the sink calling his name.  
   "John?"  
   "What, Sherlock?" Goddamit, Sherlock. Can't he disturb him another time?  
   "I'm bleeding," Okay. That's a way to get his attention. He swiftly pulled his towel from a nearby railing to wrap around his waist, and he needed to cover his slight erection that hadn't yet completely go away. When he thought that he hid it well enough, he stepped out of his cocoon of shower curtain and walked towards Sherlock, who was touching the side of his head that wasn't visible from John's direction. Once he was close enough, Sherlock turned his head around to John, and with a smirk, he let his hand fall to his sides.  
   "Just kidding. No wound anywhere. Just wanted to get you out of shower,"  
   "Wh-Fucking hell, Sherlock," he grunts in annoyance. Fucking idiot.

   "Why, Sherlock? I needed to finish showering and you interrupted me halfway,"  
   "Oh, I didn't interrupt your shower," he neared his lips to John's ear. And honest to god, John shivers a bit at the hot breath against his earlobe. "I only interrupted your act of arousal," he smirked and licked the sensitive spot under John's ear, which sensation only jolts down to his penis.  
   "Sherlock, what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly as Sherlock's fingers moved to John's right nipple and played with it.  
   "Don't think I didn't know you wanted that criminal woman. But I've had enough of you jerking off to anyone else but me, because you're the only one in my mind when I do. I want fairness and I know you will give it. Because deep down," he lowered his voice as he let his dressing gown fall to the floor. "I know you want me".

   Hell, that was it. He turned his head and captured Sherlock's lips with his own not too gently while he tried to pull down Sherlock's pants. Thank God it was just sweats, so he doesn't have to bother working with pesky buttons and zippers. Sherlock trailed his kisses to John's throat, alternating them with bites and licks which left John weak to his knees. And Sherlock didn't keep him up, instead he slowly pushed both of them down on the cold floor.

   He was about to complain but sucked his breath instead when he felt Sherlock's tongue on his nipple and his hand on John's now-hard cock. Fuck, Sherlock Holmes had made him rock hard in just mere seconds and now he's pleasuring him in the middle of the bathroom. He kept flicking his tongue from one nipple to the other and slowly moved his way down. John was curious by the lack of contact at first so he looked over only to see Sherlock pulling his pants fully off before looking at John through his eyelashes and wrapped his hand around John's penis. He could only mutter curses at the skill he had at pleasuring him.

   As if it couldn't get hotter, he was drooling by the sight of Sherlock using the precum from John's hard cock to open himself up. His eyes fluttered as he insert one finger into himself and John just couldn't help it but to massage his aching cock at the sight. When Sherlock was a bit more relaxed, he saw what John was doing and pulled his hand off to be replaced by his own mouth. The way he teased every nerve and vein using his tongue and teeth, and the vibration he got from the stiffled moans Sherlock gave out as he fucked himself using his fingers was overwhelming that he pushed his head back, calming himself to try to last longer.

   "Sher-Sherlock, please, ah fuck, I want to fuck you," that certainly earned him a pause from the lustful detective as he removed John from his mouth.  
   "Then take me," that made John's dominant side to take over, pulling him for a heated kiss with some hip movement while he turned Sherlock over to overpower the taller man. Being devoured by Sherlock was fun, but he would have preferred to see the man tremble underneath him. He met his hips with Sherlock and started moving while kissing the man's tempting throat as he savour all the sultry moans that came out of his mouth.

   He knew he got the permission from Sherlock earlier, so he didn't need any double checks before he pulled Sherlock up and pushed him to the wall, and continued marking all over the man's sturdy and thin frame. Now  _Sherlock_ 's the one trembling at what John maneuvered and frankly, that was a total turn on.

   He pulled Sherlock up in surprise while leaning him on the wall, and Sherlock instinctively wrapped his arms around John, both of them already quite breathless but too driven by lust to even stop. John slowly pushed the head of his cock in Sherlock and Sherlock's head fell back to rest on the wall, while he clawed at John's back. Once he was ball deep, he felt Sherlock move his hips subtly so he gave him what he wanted and began to thrust in and out.

   The room was now a mess of echoes. Sounds of moans, slaps, pants and wet kisses were all mingled around each other. They moved from fucking Sherlock on the wall back to the floor, with John lain down while Sherlock was being fucked on top of him, moving up and down and rolling his hips now and then. Once John was nearing his climax, he pressed Sherlock's hips so hard that it could bruise, to hold him in place while he thrust hard and fast into Sherlock, enjoying the tightness of him and the pleasure cry from Sherlock when he hit the blissful bundle of nerves with every hard thrust. Sherlock, who rarely ever curse would often times hiss out a curse at how good John felt inside him.

   As he look at him entering Sherlock many times, Sherlock also began to massage himself fast and that's just a blessing to his eyes-seeing Sherlock being brought down like this, desperate and aching for him. After a few more hard strokes with the deep thrusts, Sherlock came screaming John's name while having his head back and the clench around John made him came hard into Sherlock as well, which he milked completely.

   When Sherlock regained his full focus again from the orgasm, he leaned forward, with John still inside him, and gave a passionate kiss to John, which John happily kissed back with the same eagerness in it.  
   "Don't you ever dare try to fuck with anyone else,"  
   "Swear to God, Sherlock. I wont".


End file.
